


all the quiet nights you bear

by americangothic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, this is not as bad as the tags make it sound i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Jon wakes with his shout already choked back, heart thrumming against his ribcage.





	all the quiet nights you bear

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone its 1 am and ive decided to flagrantly disregard canon in favor of this fic. title is from "i will" by mitski

Jon wakes with his shout already choked back, heart thrumming against his ribcage. It takes a bit of time, but eventually his breathing levels out and he can blink without spots filling his vision.

He can't help but observe the room. The blankets, which had been spread over the bed and covering them, were now on the floor. Martin beside him, chest rising and falling as he slept, undisturbed by Jon's outburst. The window, locked and curtains drawn. Everything the same as it had been hours ago when Jon went to sleep.

He's got to get up now, though, do something to make it easier to go back to bed without just sinking back into another nightmare. Slowly, Jon stands and retrieves the blanket, tucking it back over Martin. He stands there for a moment, trying to remember how to see in the dark, before turning and making his way out of the bedroom.

Jon shuffles down the hall, trying to be as quiet as the early morning hours deserve. He makes his way to the kitchen and forgets which cupboard the cups are in for a second. Once he remembers, Jon grabs a glass and pours himself some milk. He's careful to shut the fridge and cupboard doors before he sits at the table, glass resting on a coaster. 

If Jon moves the coaster to the side, he'll find the latest revision plans. He works at a library, now, and it's not the best position (nor the best-paying) but it works for Jon and he can work with it. The head librarian wants to do something new with the nonfiction genre, and sorting through the proposed ideas is Jon's task. However, he isn't going to take it on tonight. He tries not to mix work and home life these days anyway.

Jon sips his milk. It's okay. It's milk. He didn't expect anything different, anything more than the milk. Nothing tugs at him to learn about the milk, to  _ know _ it-

The glass crashes to the floor and Jon yelps. He sits there for several moments watching the milk pool across the floor before realizing it was him that flung the glass off the table. He sighs, heavily, and gently makes his way to the dustpan on the opposite side of the kitchen. 

Hopefully, Martin didn't wake up. It was arguably a thin hope, and it would help if Jon had another pair of hands (or at least his glasses), but it wasn't on his husband's shoulders to clean up Jon's messes, not anymore. They'd both had enough of that.

It's a methodic action for Jon, cleaning up glass. He picks up the larger pieces, wiping them off and placing them on the table, and lays down towels where the milk had spilled. Then he sweeps the smaller shards into the dustpan and fights back a yawn as he empties it into the rubbish bin. 

Jon writes a note, reminding himself (and Martin, if he happened to wake up before Jon) that he'd knocked his milk glass off the table and cleaned it up to best of his ability, but might not have gotten all of the glass. He sets it at the edge of the room and trudges back down the hallway, towards their bedroom. 

Jon tries to get back into bed without disturbing the blankets again, to no avail. He has to rearrange them around himself and Martin's sleeping form before eventually settling back down. Jon falls asleep with a contented hum in his throat, the world safe around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my tumblr is autisticjon. jonmartin rights


End file.
